Silent Treatment
by WriterRoxxy
Summary: Bones reacts to her and Booth's bickering in a genius way, who will give in first? Fluff. More summary inside, please R and R, ask if you want more!  x
1. The Bet

**Silent Treatment**

_A/N: Wells here's a bit of light relief, after my angsty piece last time (oooh a plug!). Fluff, for sure. BB. Hope you like. It was fun to write, as this is what I did to the person I liked, he didn't react like Booth though. (You will see what I mean)_

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Best Selling Author, Temperence Brennan, was a woman who used her words very carefully, using the right dialect in different solutions.

For example, at work, Scientist Brennan jumped into her mouth, and spilled out with complex words that she said effortlessly and used to the right context every time.

Then there was court Brennan, who was slowly learning that the Scientist Brennan could not talk here, as she was scrutinized, and so had started to use her own 'court talk', which consisted of her staying up late at night and cresting speeches, made of words, still scientifically correct, but that the public, _her public_ could understand. She used this when on TV as well.

And then, there was the language that she liked best. Booth language. The one simplest of all. Using words, which were said in a bickering and patronising tone more often than not. But secretly, she liked the way they bickered; it gave her the feeling of a strong bond between them. It made her giggle to think about it.

With those thoughts, she drifted off to sleep, alone in her bed, comforted.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bickering, again, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan entered the Jeffersonian Institute.

'I am not over controlling Booth' whined Brennan, they both moved up to the lit gurney, Brennan's thought's switching straight into Scientist mode, language however still set on bicker.

'Yes…you are' Booth said with a small smile. Like her, he also loved their bickering, also never willing to admit it.

By now their voices had grown, that they had the attention of everyone of a 5 mile radius of them, however their argment kept them focused on each other. Booth was now trying to think of situations where Brennan had tried to take control.

So deep in thoughts, neither one noticed that their noise had pried Angela Montenegro from her office, and was now standing behind them.

'Typical Brennan and Booth', she said quietly to herself. 'What is this, the fourth…fifth time, today?'

With a sigh, Angela then cleared her throat. Not that he pair noticed. With a turn of her foot, she left them, no strength left to break them up again.

However in this time, Brennan had formulated a plan. She silently turned to the Gurney, whilst Booth finished his point,

'…and you still want that gun now don't you?'

He winced, knowing that she would spit her words back at him, and waited for a Brennan like response.

She said nothing.

'Bones?' He questioned, and she spun round to face him, a look of amusement on her face. Without a word, she turned on her heel, and left him standing on the spot, shocked that he had made the Famous Temperance Brennan speechless, the woman with all the words, who liked to get the last word in every time, speechless.

'Bones' he called after her, and ran into her office, where she was sitting on her chair, typing on her keyboard lightly.

She said nothing.

He looked at her, trying to determine her feelings, maybe he had upset her. But she looked happy; she was smiling to herself, and looked like she was suppressing a giggle.

Suddenly Jack Hodgins appeared at the door. 'Dr Brennan, I need you to sign these for me'

'She turned to him, 'Ok, give them here'

'Oh good Bones, I thought you were upset!' Booth interjected, happy to hear her voice.

She said nothing

'There we go' She said, directed at Hodgins, after finishing reading them, and placing her signature in the desired location.

'What is this Bones, are you _ignoring _me?' Booth said, with a whine.

Now it was jacks turn to interject, as he sussed out the whole situation, especially by the bright smile on Brennan's face.

'Dude, she's giving you the silent treatment, what did you do to get that. Good luck with that one. Angela did that to me once, didn't talk to me for like 4 hours.'

'Silent treatment' Booth sighed 'Bit immature for you, eh'

She said nothing.

Jack left the room, leaving Booth not knowing what to do. Then, a small smile crept onto his face.

'Ok, you think you can not talk to me eh? Ok, let's turn it into a bet; You think you can do this for how long..?' Brennan held up three fingers.

'Three hours Bones, that will be easy!' Booth said with a chuckle, he might get some work done with that peace.

Brennan turned back to her desk, and started to write, Booth assumed she was finished and turned to leave. She finished her scribble, and ran fter him, thrusting the paper in his hand, before leaning up to his ear, as if to whisper something, then quickly fleeing back to her office.

Shocked by her closeness, and the lingering smell of her perfume, he stood dazed, before looking down at the paper in his hands.

It said one word, the one word that made him laugh even more, at the prospect.

'DAYS'

These were going to be the longest three days of his life.


	2. het liema

Silent Treatment Chapter 2

Now, you may be wondering about the chapter title, but hey, I hate when you go to read a chapter, and the chapter title spoils it for you, tells you what gonna happen. So I jumbled mine up.

Scroll to the bottom, if you really wanna know what it is.

Anyway, sorry it's been so long, but here is the second chapter in this fiction. I chose to write it from Seeley's point of view, so all thoughts are his… This is simply a bit of a filler, so that you can understand the plotline more, hence the shortness.

A quick thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all!

Now, on with the story…

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

10 hours and 37 mintues, that's how long she hasn't talked to me. 10 hours, I didn't even think she would last one…

So now I am sitting here, trying to think of the best way to _make_ her speak. It's not going well. The beer cans are staking up in a pile to my left. It's no use, she is going to win.

Suddenly my laptop jumps to life.

**1 New email from: Temperance Brennan**

**Booth,**

**Before you think anything, I just want to say, this does not count as talking. **

**I just wanted to make the rules clear. **

**I am not talking to you for 3 days. Not a word. That means you have to take Zach on cases. **

**Shame.**

**And now..the prizes. If I win, (which I will) then you have to let me drive for a month, I lose and tlak before the three days are up, you win, and get to take me anywhere for a day. Anywhere, and I am not allowed to complain at all.**

**Happy?**

**If you agree, email back a simple yes. Nothing more. If not, then ring me. But don't expect to hear much.**

**Yours, Temperance**

I can't believe what I am reading, I fervently click the reply button, and stifle a laugh at the noise of my fingers typing a straightforward yes, and click on send.

Oh, then it comes to me, the one thing that she wants, and oh, ill give it to her. Yes, I will win this so easily.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

OOOOOhh, tension building, eh?

Well, leave me a review telling me what you think Seeley Booth has up his sleeve for our favourite Forensic Antropologist, and I will tell you next time…

Oh, and the title wasn't that hard, it was THE EMAIL

LOVE!


End file.
